1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an anisotropically conducting adhesive in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
2. Description of the related Art
Anisotropically conducting adhesives are known. These show finely dispersed conductive particles in a base material, for example in a thermoplastic material. The conductive particles there are dispersed as a granular powder in the base material. The anisotropically conductive adhesives, for example, exist in the shape of a foil and are suitable for bonding together two contacts to be electrically conductive, for example two strip conductors. Under the effects of pressure and temperature, the strip conductors are pressed onto opposite sides of the conductive adhesive so that the base material deforms and the electrically conductive particles dispersed in this material create an electrically conductive connection between the applied strip conductors. The base material here functions as an adhesive for the strip conductors.
It becomes clear that the resolution of the anisotropically conductive adhesive, that is the minimal possible space between two neighboring electrically conductive connections, depends on the composition of the dispersed electrically conductive particles. So that these particles permit an electrically conductive connection in one direction only, they must be at a sufficient distance from each other so that an undesired electrically conductive connection between the particles themselves is avoided. However, one disadvantage is that coagulation occurs during the dispersion of the conductive particles in the base material, meaning the lumping together of a majority of these electrically conductive particles. Because of that, the known anisotropically conductive adhesives can be used only to connect strip conductors or similar devices that are arranged relatively far from each other because otherwise a sufficient contact safety is not ensured.